Wishful Thinking
by Alzrius
Summary: When a goddess shows up to grant Keitaro a wish, the hapless ronin is stunned. Wanting to make it into Toudai and meet his Promise Girl on his own merit, what will the manager of Hinata Sou wish for? A mild crossover with Ah! Megamisama!


Wishful Thinking

Alzrius

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Ah! Megami-sama!, though if a sexy goddess were to come and offer me anything I wanted, that may change…

* * *

"Seriously? I can wish for anything I want?"

Keitaro Urashima could scarcely believe what was happening. It had seemed like a rare day off for him. Su and Shinobu were off on a class field trip to Tokyo Tower (why did all schools take field trips there?) and would be gone the entire day. Kitsune had lost her bets on the horse races, and so was working at Haruka's tea shop to pull in some cash before the end of the month when the rent came due. Motoko was on another retreat with the rest of her high school girl's kendo club, and Naru was visiting Mei for a day.

Keitaro cared deeply for all of the girls, and would have done anything for them, but he had to admit that a day without being pummeled, swindled, or blown up was a pleasant change of pace. He'd spent most of the morning taking care of various repairs to Hinata Sou, and had been studying most of the afternoon, when he'd decided to take a break.

Being a man of simple tastes, he'd elected to catch whatever was showing on TV. It had seemed perfectly harmless, and he'd been flipping through the channels randomly until he'd found a program showing a sexy woman.

He'd turned to the channel just as the camera had been panning up her body. A pair of short, white socks led into long, luscious legs that were a dark chocolate color, suggesting that she was exotically foreign. Ever so slowly, and showing a generous amount of soft, creamy thighs, the camera raised up to show her dark blue skirt, folded in an odd manner so that it tightly hugged her waist. From there, it moved up to show her trim, flat belly, and long, silky white hair could be seen hanging behind her. The camera had eventually climbed higher, pausing to focus on the generous amount of cleavage that her top was displaying. By now watching raptly, Keitaro leaned in closer as the camera had zoomed in on her chest just a little, and he'd noted how the girl was apparently breathing deeply, because he could see her breasts swelling and falling, almost threatening to spill out of the low-cut material holding them.

Finally, the camera had left her chest and continued further upwards, coming to rest on her pretty face, which was wearing a sultry expression. Keitaro had barely even noticed the odd tattoo on her forehead. Whatever this program was, it was great! Onscreen, the woman spoke, her voice a sexy purr. "Like what you see, baby?"

"Absolutely." Keitaro hadn't been able to resist answering aloud, though he kept his voice low, and instinctively glanced around, nervous that somehow, one of the girls would suddenly be there and wallop him for being perverted. Knowing them, they'd probably think he'd ordered a porn channel or something.

"Want to take a closer look?" The sexy lady on TV continued speaking, "Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend."

Keitaro's reaction was somewhere between a sigh and a snort, his thoughts turning to Naru. She wasn't his girlfriend, though he'd have preferred it to be otherwise. But it seemed like every step closer they came to a relationship, she insisted he take two steps back. He didn't mind; if that was what it took for her to be comfortable, then he was more than willing to accommodate her; but it was immensely frustrating sometimes. Giving his head a quick shake, he put Naru out of his thoughts. Today was a day to relax and just enjoy himself.

On the TV, the woman gave a cute pout. "Aw, don't you want to get closer to me, baby?" She paused, then gave a killer smile. "How about I come to you then, would you like that?"

Keitaro chuckled as he reached for the remote. This, he'd figured, would probably be where the phone number appeared onscreen, and she'd tell you for just a couple hundred yen a minute, she'd talk to you about whatever it was you wanted; though after a performance like that, any guy in the world would have only wanted to talk about one thing. He was about to change the channel to look for something else to watch, when the impossible happened: the woman started to press her way THROUGH the screen!

Keitaro's first reaction had been to watch in stunned horror as the white-haired beauty had started to climb through the TV screen as though it were a window. She had just gotten her arms and head out, and was apparently having some trouble fitting her large breasts through the small screen when his brain managed to reboot itself, and he flung himself behind the couch with a panicked yelp as he realized what was happening. Somehow, that movie The Ring was real, and he was about to be killed!

Keitaro had been prepared to make a break for it, having determined that if he screamed like a girl and ran for Haruka's tea shop, maybe someone would save him. Unfortunately, that plan went awry immediately. He'd just started to run, lungs filling with air for what would have been a truly impressive wail of terror, when he tripped over his own two feet. The result had been him sending himself flying face-first into the doorframe out of the common room and knocking himself silly.

Having fully exited the TV and looked up just in time to see the guy she was here for fling himself into a wall, Urd could only blink as her charge rendered himself unconscious. "Wow, most guys just say that I'm a knockout, they don't demonstrate it."

* * *

That had taken place twenty minutes ago. Since then, Urd had managed to revive Keitaro and explain things to him; specifically, that she was a goddess here to offer him a wish in reward for his life of virtue.

"Yep, anything you want," smiled Urd, as she leaned forward over the table they were seated at, making sure to give him a great view of her chest, grinning internally as she watched him take the bait and stare. She knew that these poor dateless guys couldn't help but be drawn to any skin they saw, but she still loved the ego-boost. "In reward for being such a good person, I'm here on God's behalf to offer you anything you want, but you only get one wish." She held up a single finger to illustrate her point.

Blinking, Keitaro tore his gaze away from Urd's bosom, trying to focus on what he was being told. After all, a wish was more important than how close he was to such spectacular breasts...though he had to repeat that to himself several times.

Taking pity on the poor virgin, Urd leaned back in her chair as she continued. "So, what'll it be?"

"Hmm…" Without the sight of Urd's boobs weighing down his mental processes, Keitaro was actually able to put some thought into what he wanted. One wish…what did he want most in the world?

The obvious answer that came to mind was the one that had constantly been on his mind for the last decade-and-a-half: to get into Todai, where he'd meet his promised girl and live happily ever after. But somehow, it seemed just wrong to wish for that. He'd worked so hard, especially these last few years, to fulfill his promise; using a literal deus ex machina just seemed…wrong somehow.

Besides, what if Naru really was his promised girl? He still wasn't sure about that one at all, but so far the circumstantial evidence for it was enough to be disconcerting. He liked Naru, he really did, but could she really be the sweet little girl who'd kissed his cheek and called him "Kei-kun" so easily? He just couldn't imagine it being true.

But beyond that, what else did he want?

Urd resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the kid in front of her frowned, obviously having a hard time trying to decide what to wish for. She wished she could just read his thoughts to help nudge him along, but ever since the head of the Goddess Relief Office had passed down that series of new reforms, that wasn't allowed anymore – apparently violating the sanctity of people's thoughts was now a sin; as far as Urd was concerned, it was just another example of the people in charge being a bunch of tight-asses.

Fifteen minutes and several pointed sighs, all of which the kid had missed, later, Urd's patience was wearing thin. "Maybe I should come back later, after you've had some more time to think about it," she announced suddenly, standing up. She wasn't actually allowed to leave his presence until she granted him a wish, but hopefully this benign little threat would get him to make up his mind already.

Predictably, Keitaro reacted exactly like Urd had hoped he would. "No! Wait! I can decide now!"

"Then hurry up!" snapped Urd, unable to keep her annoyance pent up anymore. She knew it was a big decision for him, but honestly, she had better things to do with her time, like going and getting drunk!

Keitaro was absolutely convinced that if he let this opportunity slip away now, it'd likely never come back again. While he'd only known this Urd woman for a few minutes, her uncanny resemblance to Kitsune (in attitude, and in mammary pulchritude) was enough to make him nervous that he'd lose his wish permanently if he didn't take it now, even if she did imply she'd come back later. Unfortunately, despite saying that he could decide now, Keitaro didn't have anything specific in mind.

Closing his eyes, he tried to dig deep, to have a moment of stillness and clarity, where he turned his gaze inward and parted the veils of self-deception that all men possess, so that he could understand his own heart's desire and ask God's agent on Earth that it be made manifest for him. Taking several deep breaths, he felt himself begin to relax, and a calm settled over his mind that-

"Hey! Come on, damn it! Make your wish!"

And faced with a ticked-off Urd, Keitaro eyes opened as he dissolved back into a bundle of panicked nerves. Literally without thinking, he opened his mouth. "I wish the girls would be nicer to me!"

Blinking as he realized what he just said, Keitaro had no time to process what he'd just wished for, as Urd began to glow. Falling back in fear at the sight, Keitaro watched, awed, as Urd closed her eyes and threw her head back, rising a foot off the ground. A powerful wind picked up from out of nowhere, scattering small objects about the room, causing Keitaro to duck, and almost miss the sight of a beam of light rising from Urd's forehead and blasting through the ceiling and into the sky.

The spectacle continued for a full five seconds before the light faded and Urd settled back to the ground, the wind dying away. Running a hand through her hair, Urd opened her eyes and turned to Keitaro, giving him a saucy wink as she put her other hand on her hip. "Wish granted."

The few hundred questions that Keitaro had tried to all climb out his mouth at once. "Wuzza?"

Her good mood restored now that her task was done, Urd walked back toward the television. "Have fun cutie."

Realizing that she'd probably be exiting the same way she entered managed to kick-start Keitaro's brain enough to make him coherent again. "Wa-, wait! My wish was granted?! But…but…" Unable to properly articulate what he was trying to ask, Keitaro gestured helplessly.

Urd didn't need to be able to read his mind to understand what he was asking, though. Half-turning to look at it over her shoulder, she grinned. "Don't worry. While the Ultimate Force can't violate free will, it'll manipulate events to make sure you got what you asked for. Bye now!" And with a wink, Urd turned and dived into the TV screen, giving Keitaro a nice view of her thong-clad bottom as she disappeared.

Sitting in the living room, with everything strewn about in a mess and a hole in the ceiling due to that weird blast of light from Urd, Keitaro could only blink at her cryptic departing statement.

He no idea that, even at that moment, the universe was rearranging itself to accommodate his wish…


End file.
